warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Khazalid
Khazalid is the official language of the Dwarfs. Lexicon A''' Agrul Stone - carving; lines in face of very old dwarf. Angaz - Ironwork. Ankor - Domain or realm. Arm - The Khazalid irregular verb to be (present tense arm – past tense urz). Az - War axe. Azgal - Treasure hoard. Azul - Metal of any kind; dependable; a sturdy dwarf. '''B Bak - Fist, punch. Bar - A fortified gateway or door. Barag - War machine. Baraz - A bond or promise. Boga - A candle which blows out unexpectedly plunging the tunnel into darkness. Bok - Banging your head on the roof of a low tunnel; characteristic scar on forehead caused by same! Boki - Slang word for dwarf miners. Bolg - Large, fat belly. Also a state of extreme wealth, age and contentment. Bozdok - Unhinged as a result of constantly banging one’s head on low roofs and pit-props – ‘crosseyed’. Bran - Clever, alert, mentally sharp. Brodag - An annual brewing festival of Grungni. Bryn - Gold that shines strikingly in the sunlight; any thing shiny or brilliant. Bugrit - An invocation against ill-luck uttered by a dwarf who has banged his head, hit his thumb, stubbed his toe or some other minor misfortune. Usually repeated three times for luck. C''' Chuf - Piece of very old cheese a dwarf miner keeps under his hat for emergencies. '''D Dal - Old, good. Dammaz - A grievance, grudge or insult to be avenged. Dammaz Kron - The Book of Grudges. Dar - A challenge or bet. Dawi - Dwarfs. Dawr - As good as something can get without it being proven over time and hard use. Most dwarf words for ‘good’ imply age and reliability too but dawr simply means ‘looks like it might be good’. It literally translates as ‘like dwarf ’. Deb - New, untried, raw. Dibnin - The act of tinkering with something that already works perfectly, out of a belief that it can still be improved – hence Dibna, a dwarf who engages in Dibnin. Doh - Stupid, slow-witted, gullable. Dok - Watch, observe, see, the eye. Dongliz - The parts of a dwarf’s body impossible for him to scratch. Dork - Giant, tall, unstable. Drakk - Dragon. Drek - Far, a great distance; great ambition or enterprise. Dreng - Slay in combat. Drengi - Slayer, one of the cult of Slayers. Drongnel - Dragon stew with cave mushrooms marinated in strong ale. Drung - To defeat, vanquish. Duk - Low, narrow tunnel. Dum - Doom or darkness. Dunkin - Annual bath traditionally taken whether needed or not. Durak - Hard. Duraz - Stone or slab. E''' Ekrund A stairway descending beneath the ground. Elgi - Elves. Elgram - Weak, enfeebled, thin. Elgraz - Construction that looks as if it is about to collapse. Endrinkuli - An engineer or mechanic (generally a dwarf engineer). '''F Fleg - Banner, standard. Frongol - Mushrooms that grow at the back of a cave. G''' Galaz - Gold of particular ornamental value. Gand - Find, discover. Garaz - Fearless, rebellious. Gazan - Plains, wasteland. Gibal - Fragments of food enmeshed in a dwarf ’s beard. Ginit - Small stone which works its way into your boot causing discomfort. Girt - Broad tunnel with plenty of headroom. Git - The Khazalid irregular verb to go (present tense git – past tense ged) the word is related to got (ibid). Gnol - Old, reliable, proven, wise. Gnollengrom - Respect due to a dwarf who has a longer and more spectacular beard. Gnorl - An especially bright and obvious boil or similar blemish on the end of the nose. Gor - Wild beast. Gorak - Great cunning, uncanny. Gorl - Gold that is especially soft and yellow; the colour yellow. Gorog - Ale; high spirits; a drinking binge. Got - March or travel quickly and with purpose. Gov - Thane. Gozunda - Practically anything kept under the bed ‘for emergencies’. Grik - Pain in the neck caused by continually stooping in low tunnels. Grim - Harsh, unyielding. Grimaz - Barren place. Grindal - Long fl axen plaits worn by dwarf maidens. Grint - Waste rock or spoil left by miners’ excavations. Grizal - Poor meat. Grizdal - Ale that has been fermented for at least a century. Grob - The colour green, also goblins and orcs – literally greenies. Grobi - Goblins. Grobkaz - Goblin work, evil deeds. Grobkul - Art of stalking goblins in caves. Grog - Inferior or watered ale; mannish brew. Grom - Brave or defi ant. Gromdal - An ancient artefact. Gromthi - Ancestor. Grong - Anvil. Gronit - The Khazalid irregular verb to do (present tense gronit – past tense gird). Gronti - Giant (as in the creature). Grumbak - A short measure of ale; trivial complaint or grumble. Grumbaki - A grumbler or whiner. Grund - Hammer (also sometimes called ‘rikkaz’). Grung - A mine. Grungnaz - Making or smithying. Grungni - Dwarf ancestor, god of mines and smiths. Grungron - A forge. Gruntaz - Strip of cloth worn round the loins and supposedly eaten in extreme emergencies hence, ‘down to his gruntaz’. Gruntitrogg - Secret coming of age ritual practiced amongst dwarfkind – details of this are amongst the most closely kept of all dwarf secrets. Guz - To consume food or drink. Guzzen - Feed, insert, push. '''H Hazkal - Ale brewed recently; afi ery young warrior. Hunk - Carry heavy rocks or other burden. Hruki - Breed of mountain goat. I''' Ik - Putting your hand in something slimy and unpleasant in the darkness. Irkul - Pillared vault hewn in rock. '''J Jifful - Process of careful and precise adjustment to fit –especially in respect of engineering or stonemasonry. K''' Kadrin - Mountain pass. Kalan - Clan. Karag - Volcano or barren mountain. Karak - Enduring. Karaz - Mountain. Karin - Shield, temporary protection. Kazad - Fortress. Kazak - War or battle. Khaz - An underground hall. Khazhunki - Knight, cavalry, rider. Lit. ‘carried warrior’. Khazukan - Dwarfs – literally hall-dwellers. Khrum - War drum. Klad - Armour. Klinka - Chisel. Klinkarhun - Common runes. Kol - Black stone, the colour black, sombre. Konk - Gold that is ruddy in colour; large and bulbous nose. Krink - Bad back due to continual stooping. Kro - Crow, raven, dark bird. Kron - Book, record or history. Kruk - A seemingly promising vein of ore which gives out suddenly; an unexpected disappointment; a venture which comes to nothing. Krunk - Underground rockfall; a disaster! Krut - A discomforting disease contracted from mountain goats. Kruti - A dwarf suff ering from krut; a goatherd; an insult. Kulgur - The art of cooking troll. Kuri - Meat stew boiled up by travelling dwarfs from whatever ingredients are at hand. Traditionally spiced with wild berries. '''L Lok - Highly embellished or intricate; praiseworthy. M''' Makaz - Weapon or tool. Mingol - Tall watchtower built on lowland. '''N Naggrund - An area of great upheaval, devastation, or industry. Narwangli - A dung collector or dwarf who smells strongly of dung. Nogarung - Drinking tankard made from a troll’s skull. Nubungki - A dwarf child deformed at birth, shunned by its clan and exiled. A great shame to the clan and the hold. O''' Ogri - Ogre. Ok - Cunning or skilful. Okri - Craftsman – a common personal name. Onk - Comradely accretion of dirt and grime on a company of dwarfs who have spent many days underground. '''R Ragarin - Coarse and uncomfortable clothing made from a troll’s hide. Rhun - Rune, word or power. Rhunki - Runesmith. Rik - King or lord. Rikkazen - Crush, to beat to a pulp, to turn to rubble. Rikkit - A small stone that falls on your head as you walk down a tunnel. Ril - Gold ore that shines brightly in rock. Rink - Command, to give orders, to lead. Rinn - A lady dwarf or king’s consort. Rogwak - An improvised team game played underground and using anything to hand as a ball – often a rock, preferably a goblin’s head, or even a whole goblin. Rorkaz - Informal shouting contest. Ruf - A large underground dome either natural or constructed. Runk - A one-sided fi ght; a sound thrashing! Rutz - Slackness of bowels caused by drinking too much ale. Source * Warhammer Fantasy RPG 3rd ED -- Book of Grudges (pg 44-46). Category:Languages Category:Dwarf